


Rooftop Conversations

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [117]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ANGST~, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dom/sub, M/M, Phil Coulson is an idiot, dom!Phil, fic req, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: Phil was just so, so tiredBut he never should have yelled.





	Rooftop Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked (awhile back I'm sorry my writing muse is such shit): ok. so this is random. but could u maybe write a d/s au avengers fic where coulson is clints dom, and one time he get really mad at something, and he takes it out on clint? Outcome: clint is scared shitless of coulson. angsttttttt pls. dank u!
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Clint Barton was the dommiest sub you had ever had the pleasure of knowing in your life. Nothing about his persona could ever be read as someone willing to listen to _anyone_, let alone a dom. It always came as a shock to everyone he met when it was revealed his status.

Until they saw him with Phil.

When Clint was with Phil it was was like a switch had been pulled. Gone was the devil-may-care attitude of recklessness and disarray. In its place was a man full of deep affection and caring who practically melted at Phil’s touch.

Phil was a nondescript dom. He was the kind of dom that most people thought of as ‘weak’ or ‘wimpy.’

Until they saw him in action.

Phil went from meek and mild accountant to full-fledged badass that can wipe out an entire mercenary camp in one afternoon.

It was a weird coupling, but at the same time, it was as natural as breathing. 

They took care of each other, and always had each other’s back. Nothing could separate them.

Well… almost nothing.

~

It was late September when The Thing ™ happened. It is called The Thing ™ because calling it Phil Lost His Shit and Almost Got Clint Killed was too long a name. 

It all started with Phil just getting off from an incredibly exhausting mission that has lasted three weeks more than it should have, and he was just so _tired_. He was tired, hungry, and needed a shower but he still had _so much work _to do.

It was enough to make you cry. 

But Phil was Phil, and he could handle it.

He just hoped no one pissed him off along the way. Phil arrived at his office to a yard long stack of paperwork that was overdue, almost 900 emails that were all priorities, and three more mission files he needed to go over, not to mention his AAR that needed to be done before he could even _think_ about going home. 

“Well, let’s get this over with” He muttered as he dropped down into his seat. 

****

Clint had been waiting for Phil to return from his mission since about 30 minutes after he had originally left. Clint and Phil often went on separate missions, but it had been a while since their separation had been this long. So understandably, Clint was a little excited to see his dom again. 

Maybe a little _too _excited, and the four red bulls he had instead of lunch wasn’t helping. It also didn’t help that Phil had his phone off, so Clint had had no idea what kind of mood the older man was in. Clint knows there are a time and place for his excitement, and when it was crunch time for Phil, he knew to stay away. 

Clint knew he should have checked with Phil’s assistant too, to make sure his stack wasn’t too big. But he was just so excited! He missed his dom, and he had been _such_ a good boy while he was away, and he couldn’t contain it any longer!

Clint knew when Phil had made it back to his office, and within ten minutes, was bursting through the air vent and dropping down onto the floor in front of Phil. 

Usually, this sort of behavior was par for the course with Phil. He took it with an eye roll and accepted the kiss that was bestowed upon him with grace. But today it was just not happening. When Clint burst through the air vent and jumped towards the ground, the gush of wind that came with it tipped over Phil’s work file and made everything go out of place. 

“Phil!!” Clint said with glee.

Phil’s eye twitched. “...Clint.”

Clint didn’t catch the tone of Phil’s voice and came around to press a kiss to Phil’s cheek. “I’ve missed you! Did you miss me? I mean, I know you did, but validation would be nice. How was the mission? Did you get everything done? I got to train the newbies while you were away, which was a mistake on Fury’s part, but I digress... Phil?”

Phil was not in the mood to listen to Clint and was too much in a bad mood to tell him this kindly. “Clint. Please leave.”

Clint tilted his head, “Leave? But I just got here... Do you have a lot of paperwork? Is that it? I can help if you want me to. My handwriting isn’t the best, but I’m very quick... Do you want me to sort through your mail instead? You’re not answering me? Phil? Are you okay?”

Phil knew he should take a few breaths and accept Clint’s help, he knew that would be the right thing to do. But he just wanted to be alone and get this paperwork done _without_ Clint talking to him a mile a minute like he always does when one of them gets home from a mission.

“Clint... Leave.” He said again in the same quiet tone. 

“Are you sure? I can leave if you want I guess, but you also look stressed out. Do you want a massage before I go? It may help you out before you go back to your paper-”

Phil had had enough. “I SAID GET OUT!!” He yelled, quickly rising to his feet and slamming his hands against the desk. 

Clint, startled at the outburst, jerked backward. “Right... sorry... I’ll leave now” He said quietly as he quickly left the office through the door, making sure to close it softly behind him. 

Phil raised a hand and rubbed his face. “Shit, I don’t have time to apologize... I’ll talk to him later”

Phil sat back down in his seat and tried not to give Clint another thought as he rushed through all his work. 

It was several hours later when he finally got it back to a manageable level for the oncoming days that he was reminded of the earlier incident.“Crap. I was too harsh on Clint... I should find him an apologize” 

~

Clint was a wreck. 

Clint and Phil had a very positive relationship, based on mutual loving and respect for themselves, each other, and their boundaries. 

Phil had broken one of Clint’s very fragile boundaries, and it was not one that could be repaired easily. 

Clint was a victim of a lot of abuse in his life. First, it was his parents, until they died in a car crash when his father was drunk. Next, it was his brother Barney when they were in the orphanage. His mentors at the circus thought beatings were the better way to train that positive reinforcement. He had some boyfriends/doms in the past who thought the abuse was what would make him submit (they were wrong). Not to mention all of the torture sessions that were par for the course in his field. 

Phil knew all of this, knew what Clint had gone through. Knew that punishing Clint would never involve loud noises or beatings (not that he was one for those anyway). Knew that he had to fill Clint up with all the love he had in him. Phil knew this, but he still yelled.

He was stressed, and he yelled, and now both of them are paying the price. 

~

Clint left Phil’s office and quietly closed the door behind him. His demeanor has done a 180 from when he had dropped from the air vents. 

Clint usually stayed and talked to Phil’s assistant for a bit, making sure they were both on the same of when Phil needed to get home. But today he kept his eyes down and briskly walked past, not even bothering with a ‘hello’. 

“You’ll be okay Clint, he was just stressed out,” Clint said quietly, trying to make himself feel better as he walked through the halls. “You did nothing wrong, he was just stressed. Phil never yells, so he was just stressed. You didn’t do anything bad, you just came at the wrong time. Phil loves you, he was just stressed.”Clint kept repeating this over and over to himself, trying everything he had to make himself feel better. 

It worked, a little. 

Clint knew in his head that Phil loved him and would never hurt him, but the scared little boy hiding inside was screaming that he was in trouble. “I just need to clear my head, that’ll make everything better” Clint whispered to himself as he climbed into the vents and up to the roof. 

Whenever Clint was troubled, he always knew being up in the sky and open-air would make him feel better. Clint made it to the roof and sat on the edge, his feet dangling over the sides. Phil hated when he did this, it gave him bad anxiety, but Clint didn’t care. Phil had made him feel like shit, so he was going to do whatever it took to feel better. 

~

Phil had for some reason thought that Clint would have gone home and sulked after his outburst earlier. He was wrong. 

“Shit, I must have really upset him” Phil murmured as he pulled out his phone and tried to call Clint. 

Clint didn’t answer. 

Phil sent a text. 

Clint didn’t answer. 

Phil tried both again, but there was still no response. Phil was beginning to panic. Clint was obsessive about answering his phone no matter the mood he was in, and he always kept it charged. Phil hoped it was just Clint ignoring him because if something bad had happened Phil would never _ever_ be able to forgive himself. 

Phil tried a couple of more times, with no success; finally caving in, and calling Natasha. 

~

Clint was still sitting on the roof a couple of hours later when another figure plopped down next to him. 

“Phil’s worried about you. You aren’t answering your phone. Guess he forgot you don’t get signal up here... You okay?” 

Clint grimaced, “It’s so stupid.”

“Your feelings aren’t stupid. Phil knows not to yell.”

Clint shrugged his shoulders, “But I know I should have checked before going in.”

“Yeah you should have, but he still shouldn’t have yelled.”

Clint sighed, “We’re both at fault here. Should I go apologize?”

“No, I should be apologizing” 

Clint jerked at the sound of Phil’s voice and quickly stood up. “Phil! I’m sorry, I should have checked before bothering you-”

“Clint, get away from the edge!” Phil said quickly, cutting Clint off as he was trying to apologize. 

Clint shook his head, “Phil! I’m trying to say I’m sor-” Clint gasped as his balance was thrown off, making him fall backward over the edge of the roof. 

“CLINT!” Both Natasha and Phil cried as he started to plunge downwards. 

Luckily, Clint was able to catch himself on a nearby railing. “I’m okay!” He cried as both Natasha and Phil peered over the edge. 

“Hold on Clint, I’m coming!” Phil yelled as he began to strip off his jacket. 

“I mean I can pull myself up, you don’t have to-”

Phil was already climbing down to Clint’s position. Clint smiled as Phil got to the railing. “I am sorry Phil, I shouldn’t have bothered you...”

Phil shook his head, “No. I’m sorry, I was stressed, but I never should have yelled. Not at my good boy” 

Clint blushed and ducked his head. Praise from his dom was the one thing that could make him drop quicker than anything. 

“Hey I love that y’all are communicating, but maybe do that NOT hanging 10 stories from sudden death hmm?” Natasha called down to them, followed by a rope dropping between their bodies.

“I mean she’s not wrong,” Clint said with a smile. 

“When is Natasha ever wrong?” Phil said as he and Clint began to climb back to the rooftop. 

“Thanks, Nat, that was much easier than climbing the scaffolding.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m gonna leave so you two can talk... Though in Phil’s case it may be more of a scolding. You did almost die Little Bird.”

Clint grimaced, “Is it too late to jump back off the roof?”

Phil slipped back on his jacket and wrapped Clint in his arms. “Yep. But don’t worry, it will be scolding only... No yelling, ever again. Okay?”

Clint smiled, “Promise?”

“Pinky swear.”

“I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too Clint, do you forgive me?”

“Only if you forgive me.”

“I do, even though there’s nothing to forgive.”

“Good... Can we get Chinese food and have makeup sex?”

“Sure thing baby, gotta show you how much of a good boy you are.”

“.... I haven’t left the roof yet guys”

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
